$ \dfrac{1}{4} + \dfrac{4}{2} + 0.2 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{1}{4} = 0.25$ $ \dfrac{4}{2} = 2$ Now we have: $ 0.25 + 2 + 0.2 = {?} $ $ 0.25 + 2 + 0.2 = 2.45 $